


After midnight under the lights of the dance floor

by shiro_yuu



Series: OtaYuri Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, First time having sex, M/M, They dance, dj otabek, they're both adults, yuri's 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: “Lilia will freak out when she finds out that I lured her prima ballerina to a underground party.”, Otabek smirks, pulling Yuri closer by his chin and kissing him again.Yuri's first adventure on the adult world is full of surprises, and he regrets nothing.OtaYuri Week 2017:confessions/first times





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first day of OtaYuri Week! I'm so excited!!!!   
> It's unbetad, so please forgive me if it have some mistakes!  
> I hope y'all enjoy it!!!

The Boogeyman is an itinerant underground nightclub in Almaty. Always changing from place to place, occupying old sheds or abandoned shops, The Boogeyman is a exclusive party almost impossible to find unless you have an invitation. Yuri Plisetsky, surprisingly, has an invitation to The Boogeyman. His best friend, top 5 figure skater in the world Otabek Altin, invited him a couple nights ago when Yuri arrived in Kazakhstan.

Yuri went to Kazakhstan to spend a week or so with Otabek because now he’s finally 18 and they can go out as adults. Every time they visited each other they ended up going to malls, parks or theaters, but Yuri knew that this wasn’t what Otabek would normally do with his adult friends back in Kazakhstan. So as soon as Yuri turned 18, he booked a flight to Kazakhstan so he and Otabek could go out and have fun as Otabek likes to do.

Surprisingly, Otabek wasn’t against Yuri’s idea as Yuri thought he would be when he suggested that morning that they should go out to have fun. Instead of trying to be responsible as he always was, talking the idea out of Yuri’s mind and deciding for something less risky like a walk in the mall, Otabek wrote down a time and a place in a paper and handed to Yuri, asking him to show up and give his name.

When Yuri hands the address to the taxi driver, the man gives him a weird look before turning the car on and starts driving. Yuri only understands the weird look on the man’s face twenty minutes late when they enter a darker side of the city. Yuri frowns, asking the driver if he’s sure he’s going to the right place and the man shrugs and nods, pointing to the GPS on the car panel showing the address Otabek had given to Yuri in the morning. So Yuri falls silent while looking through the window, his frown deep between his thin brows. 

Yuri always saw Almaty as an extremely clean city. Different from St. Petersburg or Moscow where Yuri could quickly find dark alleys and an alternative side of things, Almaty always looked as a city without dark spots. But now Yuri is seeing an alternative side of the city and he isn’t sure how to feel about it. “ _Almaty isn’t as straight-laced as you think. I’ll show you someday._ ”, Otabek had said once when Yuri told him about how clean Almaty is.

The taxi parks in front of an old abandoned industrial shed and Yuri can hear the music from the outside. There’s a line of people by the faded red tile wall and a man with a black suit in front of the double black iron doors with a clipboard in hands; a red velvet string blocks people to enter freely. Yuri frowns, paying for the taxi and getting out of the car.

As Yuri approaches the shed he starts to grow nervous, not knowing what to do. He had never being in a nightclub before; it’s his first time doing something adults normally do. Yuri takes a deep breath, adjusting his leather jacket to become a little more presentable and walks towards the man in a suit by the door.

“Good evening.”, Yuri tries, feeling extremely awkward with all the eyes on him.

“The end of the line is back there.”, the man says, pointing to the end of the club structure 

“Oh, no, I…”, Yuri blinks a few time before straightening his shoulders a bit, “I’m Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin invited me.”

“ID, please.”, the man asks and Yuri rushes to grab his ID and hands to the man. The man looks his ID and the list on his hand, nodding when he finally finds Yuri’s name. He hands Yuri’s ID back to him, “You can go inside.”

“Thank you.”, Yuri says as he walks towards the door when the man opens the velvet string gate. 

The interior of the nightclub is hot and loud, colorful stroboscopic lights flashing everywhere and painting colors in the dark environment. There’s a bar on the left wall, four bartenders trying to take care of the amount of clients there. Some couches and tables occupy the space by the right wall, being the place where the couples decide to take care of their business. The mezzanine is full of people dancing, the grid floor allowing Yuri to see that there’re also a few tables there. The main dance floor is in the middle of the place, a large space crowded with people dancing and jumping to the music. Right across the door is the DJ’s station.

Yuri walks towards the dance floor, looking around and trying to find Otabek in the sea of people moving. But Otabek is easier to find than Yuri was thinking, because Otabek is up in the DJ’s Station, with headphones and moving his body to the sound of the electronic music he is playing. Yuri widens his eyes, suddenly feeling really stupid for forgetting that Otabek is a DJ in his free time. 

“Hey, you! Blondie!”, someone calls near Yuri’s ear, startling him.

“What the fuck?!”, Yuri turns around, finding a not too tall grinning man dressed with casual clothes. “What do you want?”

“You’re Yuri Plisetsky, right?”, the guy asks, still grinning. “Come with me, I’ll take you to Otabek.”, he says, leaning towards Yuri so Yuri can hear him.

“Oh, right. Thanks.”, Yuri nods, following the guy.

The guy walks Yuri through the side of the place and towards the DJ’s Station, talking to the guy taking care of the stairs and as soon as the guy gives them space, he walks up the stairs calling Yuri to follow him. The guy points Otabek, pushing Yuri lightly in the direction of the table.

“Beka?”, Yuri tries to call, not sure if Otabek would listen to him with the loud music.

But Otabek, as always, does and he turns his face to see Yuri and smiles. “You came!”, Otabek grins, pulling down his headphones.

“Yeah!”, Yuri nods, approaching when Otabek calls him. “You didn’t tell me you would be playing.”

“Surprise!”, Otabek seems happy and relaxed and Yuri giggles because it’s rare to see Otabek without his serious facet. “Wanna drink something?”

“Sure!”, Yuri smiles and nods.

“Alright! Hey, bring him something to drink, please.”, Otabek asks one of the guys that are sitting in the couches behind them in the VIP area. “What do you want?”

“Anything sweet and with vodka.”, Yuri answers and the guy nods, walking down the stairs. “I didn’t knew Almaty had places like this.”, Yuri says, leaning towards Otabek so he doesn’t need to yell. 

“I told you so.”, Otabek laughs and Yuri is a hundred percent sure Otabek have been drinking, because he’s way too relaxed. “Come here.”, Otabek calls, taking the headphones out of his neck and putting on Yuri’s head and over his ears, “What do you think?”

“Oh!”, Yuri places his hand over the phones, closing his eyes for a bit and smilling. “I like it!”, he says as he opens his eyes, because he does like the beat of the music.

Otabek looks at Yuri with a big smile and Yuri can’t help but blush, thanking the indirect light that doesn’t allow Otabek to see his red face. Yuri is always taken by surprise when Otabek stares at him as if Yuri was the most amazing thing in the world, because he knows it’s only his head under the influence of his stupid crush on his best friend that is making up that Otabek looks at him differently.

The guy comes back with Yuri’s drink and Yuri thanks him before drinking a little, handing the headphones back to Otabek. Its cotton candy vodka, Yuri is sure, but there’s also something fruity in the end that Yuri can’t figure out what it is; but it’s good. 

Otabek goes back to playing the songs and Yuri walks around the DJ area, leaning on the grid to look at the dance floor where people are having fun. He smiles to himself, because their happiness is contagious. Yuri walks back to the couches and finally talking to the guys there, introducing himself. Turns out that the guys are old Otabek’s friends they have been quite curious about Yuri for a while now since Otabek never brought Yuri to their parties. Yuri explains to them that he just turned 18 now, so that was probably why they had never met before.

Yuri loses the count of time while chatting with Otabek’s friends, happy that they are all friendly and easy to talk. Yuri’s social skills have been getting better as the years pass by; nowadays he’s way more social than he was when he first started in the seniors division, and he knows this is all Otabek’s and those two idiot’s fault. 

After his third drink Yuri decides to get up and walk so the alcohol won’t take a toll on him. He leans against the grid again, watching as the people on the dance floor adjust to the change of rhythm that Otabek imposes. Yuri wants to dance, but he isn’t sure if his classical ballerina self can dance in a nightclub without embarrassing himself.

Yuri feels a hand on his waist; Otabek’s other hand finding place on the grid by Yuri’s. “Do you wanna go dance?”

“I don’t know how to dance.”, Yuri says, laughing when he sees Otabek’s deadpan expression. “I mean not like them!” 

“Let’s go.”, Otabek says, holding Yuri’s hand and pulling him away from the grid. He turns around to his friend, “I’ll go to the dance floor with him for a bit.”

“Yeah, we take care of the table, dude. Go have fun!”, one of Otabek’s friends says.

Otabek smiles to Yuri, leading him down the stairs and Yuri chuckles because he’s already predicting his shame. They slip through the people on the dance floor, Otabek’s body already moving like the music and Yuri tries to follow but he can’t seem to relax. When Otabek thinks they’re in a good spot, he turns on his heels and smiles to Yuri who is still weirdly stiffen in the middle of all the moving bodies.

“You need to relax!”, Otabek says loudly, leaning towards Yuri.

“I don’t know how to dance like this!”, Yuri answers and sees more than hear Otabek chuckling.

The music changes, the electronic rhythm giving space to a more latino one. Otabek pulls Yuri closer by his hand, passing one of his body around Yuri’s waist and Yuri needs to swallow dry his sigh.

“Close your eyes, let me lead you.”, Otabek says near Yuri’s ear and Yuri’s eyes fall shut immediately.

Yuri feels Otabek’s hand lifting from under his shirt, spreading hot against Yuri’s back and this time Yuri can’t hold his sigh back. Otabek starts dancing, his body so close of Yuri’s that it makes impossible to Yuri to not follow his lead, their hips moving together with the music. Yuri encircles Otabek’s neck with his arms, paying less attention to his surroundings and more to the waves Otabek’s body makes against his.

It’s hot inside the club, the dance floor is crowded and the music too loud, but it doesn’t mean anything to Yuri now that he has the overwhelming sensation of Otabek moving against him. Yuri doesn’t even know if they’re still dancing to the same music or it’s already another one, his body just keeps following Otabek’s lead, their hips curling together with the slow beats of the song. Otabek’s hand is still on the low of his back and Yuri can feel the firm pressure of Otabek’s fingertips against his soft skin. It’s almost too much. Yuri is feeling all hot and he doesn’t know how his body didn’t combust.

Otabek easily spins Yuri around, making Yuri’s back be against his chest, his hand still under Yuri’s shirt but this time against his flat belly; he can feel Yuri’s muscles twisting under his touch. They keep moving, following the music with the easiness that years of figure skating gave them. Yuri can feel Otabek’s hot breath against his neck and tilts his head softly to the side almost offering his neck to Otabek, some of his long blonde strands sticking on his already sweaty skin. 

Yuri is turned around one more time, facing Otabek again. He opens his eyes, a heavy sigh leaving his parted lips because Otabek is so close, so close that Yuri can count his lashes, can see the tiny rays of gold in Otabek’s dark brown irises and can watch almost in slow motion when Otabek licks his dry bottom lip.

“Fuck…”, Yuri swallows, lifting his eyes to Otabek’s again. The alcohol surely made Yuri’s defenses weaker because the next thing he says is, “I want to kiss you so badly.”

Otabek chuckles, leaning just a little bit against Yuri until their lips brush when he whispers, “Make yourself at home…”

“Shit, Beka…”, Yuri almost whines, but ends the distance between them, taking Otabek’s lips in a kiss.

They kiss while dancing, their mouth fit together as well as their bodies, the rhythm of the song leading their moves in and out the kiss. Yuri lifts his hand through Otabek’s nape, scratching his bare skin and undercut until he can finally intertwine his fingers on Otabek’s longer strands. Otabek answers with a heavy sigh that Yuri gladly swallows, pulling Yuri even closer to his body and Yuri almost whines again, clawing Otabek’s bare arm with his free hand.

They don’t stop at one kiss, soon a second and a third one follow the first, both of them too lost on their moment to pay attention on the world around them. The only outside thing that infiltrates their bubble is the music, leading their bodies and rising their feeling until it’s too big to stay in such a crowded place as the dance floor.

Otabek parts their trail of kisses, nibbling on Yuri’s bottom lip and chuckling softly at the needy noise that leaves Yuri’s throat. “I need to go back…”

Yuri nods absently, kissing him one more time. He can feel Otabek chuckling between the kiss, but kissing back anyways. A couple kisses later they finally need to let go of each other and walk back to the VIP area. Otabek kisses Yuri breathless one more time before going back to the DJ’s station. Yuri sits at the couch and fall back into a conversation with Otabek’s friends, but from time to time losing the track of the conversation because he’s too distracted with Otabek. He hopes that what happened wasn’t just the effect of the alcohol in their bloods.

“Go there.”, one of Otabek’s friends says, pushing Yuri lightly out of the couch.

Yuri bites his lips unsure, but gets up and walks towards Otabek again. He tiptoes just a bit to see the dance floor, because nowadays he’s tall enough to do this (Even though he’s still smaller than Victor). Otabek looks at him, smiling a offering his hand that Yuri quickly grabs. Otabek pulls him closer, hugging him slightly from behind after placing the headphones on Yuri’s head again. Otabek push back the nearest phone form Yuri’s ear, so Yuri can hear him when he speaks.

“Move this one.”, Otabek says, pointing one of the buttons and Yuri looks unsure at him. “Trust me.”, Otabek chuckles and Yuri wrinkles his nose lightly.

“If it’s bad, it’s your fault.”, Yuri warns him but Otabek just laughs again, so Yuri moves what Otabek had told him to move and the music changes slightly.

Otabek starts to guide Yuri on what to do, simple things that doesn’t need too much knowledge to do. Yuri’s smile never fades, because it’s fun to do something that isn’t skating with Otabek; and Otabek seems so relaxed in this environment. But soon they find out that apparently they can’t be away from each other for too long tonight and they kiss again.

The kiss grows as Yuri slowly turns around to face Otabek and Otabek takes out Yuri’s headphones. Otabek put a pre-made set to play before turning his full attention to Yuri. Yuri hugs Otabek by his neck again since he’s a bit taller than Otabek so it’s more comfortable this way. Otabek’s hands slides down on Yuri’s body and before Yuri can think, Otabek is pulling him up to his lap. Yuri yelps surprised, holding tightly on Otabek’s red tank top. Otabek gives a few steps to his side, sitting Yuri on a table where he was placing his glasses earlier that night.

The nightclub yells in joy and they part the kiss, Otabek laughing loudly and Yuri feeling his face getting all red. Yuri looks over his shoulder to the people on the dance floor, laughing awkwardly. Otabek gently pulls his face back, kissing him again and Yuri quickly forgets his embarrassment. 

They spend the rest of the night like this, Yuri sitting on the table by Otabek’s work station and Otabek shifting his attention between Yuri and the music. They drink a bit more, but since Otabek is driving, he stops early and Yuri isn’t willing on being drunk alone. So they shifts from vodka to soda and spend the rest of the night kissing and chatting, Otabek allowing Yuri to randomly choose songs of his set. 

The sun is almost rising when they finally walk out of the nightclub, saying goodbyes to Otabek’s friends and walking towards Otabek’s motorcycle on the parking lot. Yuri closes his leather jacket because of the cold breeze and Otabek put his coat before giving Yuri one of the helmets. Otabek gets up on the motorcycle and Yuri does the same, hugging Otabek from behind, already used to this. Otabek turns on the motorcycle and drives away from the shed.

Otabek never drives too fast when he’s with Yuri but maybe he’s still a little bit too hyped from what happened early so he’s driving fast and Yuri is more than ok with that. Almaty passes by them like a blur, so Yuri decides to close his eyes and just enjoy the ride. He likes the way Otabek’s body moves to keep the balance and also likes how his body just moves with Otabek’s, like it happened on the dance floor. They always sync.

Otabek parks his motorcycle and Yuri is surprised to see a all-night restaurant when he opens his eyes. 

“I’m starving.”, Otabek explains with a smile, offering his hand to Yuri and Yuri holds it after taking out his helmet.

They walk to the restaurant; it’s empty because of the early hour, the white light over the white furniture makes the place looks sterile against them, both of them wearing black pants and coats. They walk to a table, sitting side by side on the cold stainless steel chairs. After looking at the small one-page menu, they make their requests.

“I’m really glad you came.”, Otabek smiles, brushing Yuri’s bang away of his face.

“It was awesome!”, Yuri smiles openly and Otabek grins, ‘You’re amazing, Beka.”

“Lilia will freak out when she finds out that I lured her prima ballerina to a underground party.”, Otabek smirks, pulling Yuri closer by his chin and kissing him again.

“As long as I don’t end up in the mafia like my cousins, I think she’s ok.”, Yuri chuckles against Otabek’s lips, kissing him again.

They wait for their food while exchanging soft kisses, Otabek playing with Yuri’s long strands and Yuri touching Otabek’s chin softly with his fingertips. When the waitress comes with their food, they finally stop being all over each other to eat.

Yuri playfully steals fries from Otabek’s plate and Otabek retaliate poking Yuri’s ribs until Yuri is giggling and trying to jump away from Otabek’s reach. They share kisses here and there between sips of way too sweet soda and bites full of mayo.

The first sunrays are already showing up on the sky when they finally leave the small restaurant, getting on Otabek’s motorcycle to finally go home. Otabek drives a little bit slower now because Almaty is finally coming to live.

Otabek’s studio apartment is located on the central part of Almaty, a small place with a really nice view of the mountains. Yuri is used to the place already, because in these three years they have being friends, Yuri already lost the count of times that he went to visit Otabek in Almaty. He loves the place, the vintage decorations that Otabek is so into, with vinyl disc on the hack under the phonograph and old rocking chair on the balcony.

They enter the place, Yuri taking off his shoes because nowadays he’s used to Yuuri and Victor’s house where he can’t use shoes or Victor will freak out even thought Yuuri keeps saying it’s ok. Otabek does the same, closing his door before walking towards the cage where his two hamsters are sleeping, checking on their food and water before turning around.

“So…”, Yuri says, suddenly feeling really awkward because he doesn’t know what to do now that they are completely alone.

“You know, for someone with such a fame, you’re quite awkward, Yura…”, Otabek smirks and Yuri shows him his middle finger. 

Otabek chuckles and walks towards Yuri, pulling him closer by his leather jacket and kissing his lips, not taking long to deepening the contact. Yuri melts easily in the contact, kissing back and pulling Otabek even closer. They walk together to Otabek’s bed still kissing, Yuri falling first on the mattress and Otabek falling over him.

“Beka!”, Yuri sighs surprised, pulling Otabek closer, his long leg hooking around Otabek’s hip.

“Yura, we…”, Otabek starts, but Yuri silences him with a kiss.

“I want…”, Yuri says softly against Otabek’s lips when they part their kiss, because he knows what Otabek is going to say, but Yuri really want him. “I know we just kissed and stuff but…. I really, _really_ want you.”

“You sure?”, Otabek asks, his hand on Yuri’s thigh, caressing softly over the tight jeans.

“Yeah. As sure as I am of the fact that I’ll crush everyone at the GPF this year.”, Yuri gives a cocky smirk, wanting to light up the atmosphere.

“Too bad for you that I’ll be there too.”, Otabek smirks back, leaning forwards and kissing Yuri’s lips again.

Their kisses grow sloppier after that, both of them feeling way too hot for being inside their clothes. Yuri is the first one to decide that he’s wearing way more layers than he should, so he starts to take off his jacket but it’s hard with Otabek over him. Otabek notices what Yuri is trying to do and stops, giving him space. They help each other to take off their jackets and shirts, Otabek throwing the clothes somewhere in the house.

Yuri swallows a needy sound when he sees Otabek shirtless over him, because in three years of friendship Yuri had spent at least two wanting to touch his friend. Otabek isn’t better in any way, Yuri’s slim body under him being too tempting to his self-control. 

Otabek leans over Yuri, mouthing Yuri’s collarbone and sucking harsh enough to leave a small purple dot. Yuri breathes heavily, clawing Otabek’s shoulder and biting down his own lip. Otabek lifts his lips through Yuri’s neck, his tongue flat against Yuri’s flushed skin. Yuri sighs heavily, tilting his face to the side to give Otabek more space to play. Otabek takes advantage of this, leaving small purple dots on Yuri’s pale skin.

Yuri whines softly when Otabek starts to play with his nipple between his lips, sucking and biting softly. Otabek keeps sliding his body over Yuri’s, trailing down a path of bites and wet kisses. 

Yuri isn’t inexperienced, when he noticed that Otabek didn’t look at him in the way he wanted, he decided to date the first idiot he met; it wasn’t good and Yuri still regrets his decisions. But, with Otabek is different, every place where Otabek touches Yuri it feels like fire, hot and overwhelming, way too good to be truth. Otabek can feel Yuri shaking under him, but it’s ok because he’s sure he is also shaking, because he has been waiting for it for a long, long time.

When Otabek finally gets to Yuri’s pants, he is quick to unfasten it and throw it away, revealing Yuri’s long and perfect legs. Yuri moans trembling when he feels Otabek’s mouth on the inner of his thigh, opening his legs a little bit more. Otabek mouths Yuri’s hardening cock over the fabric of his briefs, making the fabric get wet by passing his tongue against it. Yuri whimpers, arching his back softly away from the mattress.

“ Grab the lube in the drawer, please.”, Otabek whispers, biting softly Yuri’s inner thigh again, his hands already working on freeing Yuri from the wet enclosure of his briefs.

Yuri nods, blindly groping the nightstand until he can finally open the drawer and find the lube. He hands it to Otabek, who place the small bottle on the bed and brings his attention back to Yuri’s flushed cock. Otabek laps his tongue flat against the pulsing flesh of Yuri’s cock, sucking the tip and making Yuri mewls a moan, his eyes falling shut as he feels his cock sliding into Otabek’s mouth. 

Otabek swallows around Yuri’s cock and Yuri almost sobs a moan, his body contracting and his heart racing like crazy. Otabek uses the fact that Yuri is quite distracted right now to open the bottle of lube and put some on his fingers, warming it up before touching his fingers against Yuri’s hole. 

Yuri whimpers a moan when he feels Otabek’s finger pushing slowly against him, covering his mouth with his hand to avoid moaning too loud because he can feel Otabek’s finger reaching deeper and deeper inside him bit by bit. Otabek keeps sucking Yuri’s cock, bobbing his hand up and down to keep Yuri’s mind distracted.

Otabek keeps working Yuri open with his fingers, but always taking care to not throw Yuri all over the edge because he knows they won’t have strength to play more than one time since it’s too early in the morning and both are tired from the night. 

“Beka, please!”, Yuri begs when Otabek already has three fingers deep inside him and Otabek finally let go of his dick with a soft pop and a light kiss.

Otabek lift his body over Yuri’s, his three fingers still working inside Yuri’s body and drawing small whimpers from Yuri’s parted lips. Otabek smiles down at Yuri, kissing him briefly while searching for a condom on his drawer. Otabek only takes his fingers out of Yuri when he finally finds the foil packet, ripping it open carefully with his teeth and cleaning his dirty hand on the sheets; he can change it later.

Yuri supports his weight on his elbows to watch Otabek taking off his pants and briefs and rolling down the condom on his hard dick. Yuri swallows dry, licking his lips, anxious. Yuri opens his legs a little wider, giving Otabek a perfect vision of his body. Otabek growls lowly and Yuri answers with a soft mewl, lying down again as Otabek crawls over him.

“You ready?”, Otabek whispers, his lips brushing against Yuri’s and Yuri smiles.

“I’ve been ready for the past two years.”, Yuri whispers back, kissing Otabek’s lips slowly.

Otabek kisses back while using one of his hands to guide his dick to Yuri’s hole, his other hand supporting his body against the mattress so he won’t crush Yuri under him. Yuri pants in anticipation, moaning loudly when Otabek finally starts to enter him. Otabek slides in slowly, careful to not hurt Yuri in any way. Both of them moan when Otabek is finally in and Yuri is completely full.

They stay quiet for a bit, both breathing heavily, Yuri trying to get used to the overwhelming sensation of having Otabek inside him and Otabek trying to not lose his composure. Yuri nods softly when he feels that he’s ready and Otabek smiles at him, kissing his lips a couple times before starting to rock his hips carefully. Yuri moans lightly, squeezing Otabek’s arms under his fingers.

Otabek starts in a easy rhythm, still giving time to Yuri to get used to all the sensations. Yuri breath is heavy on his chest as Otabek starts to quicken his pace, his eyes falling shut and his moans starting to fly out of his mouth even though he’s biting his bottom lip. Otabek tries to keep his rhythm controlled because he’s still afraid he’ll hurt Yuri somehow.

“A-Ah! Beka, harder!”, Yuri moans under him and Otabek couldn’t say no even if he wanted to.

So Otabek quickens his pace, slamming his hips against Yuri’s strong and quick, making Yuri moans loud, completely forgetting that maybe it could be a good idea to not put on a show to Otabek’s neighbor this early in the morning. But neither of them is caring about the neighbor or about anything that doesn’t involve this moment.

Yuri archer his back when Otabek hits a special spot inside him and Otabek takes it as his cue to change his angle and invest against that spot in special the harder and faster he can. Yuri’s reaction is immediate, his body stiffens and he moans Otabek’s name loudly, sinking his nails on Otabek’s back and pulling him closer to another kiss. Otabek complies, swallowing Yuri’s desperate moans while still moving inside him.

Both can feel the climax getting closer, so Otabek slides up his free hand to curl his fingers around Yuri’s cock, starting to masturbate him in a safe but quick pace. Yuri twitch under Otabek, calling his name loudly against Otabek’s lips and Otabek can’t help but smile because only in his dreams he would be able to hear and see Yuri like this. 

Their climax comes almost at the same time, Otabek only a few thrusts after Yuri, both of them calling each other name under raspy moans. Otabek keeps moving through their orgasm, almost bringing Yuri to over sensibility, but stopping when Yuri cries out a wasted moan

Otabek slowly slides out of Yuri, chuckling softly at the grumpy moan that Yuri gives him because of the sudden void inside him. Otabek breathes a bit, kissing Yuri’s lips before getting up from bed and walking towards the bathroom to grab things to clean them up. But he’s surprised when Yuri comes after him.

“Go back to bed, Yura.”, Otabek chuckles, but he should know better than think that Yuri’s stamina would be down so quickly. Yuri only shrugs at him and Otabek smiles, “Let’s take a shower.”

They take a shower together, Yuri allowing Otabek to clean his hair and Otabek chuckling when Yuri complains about the purple spots all over his body. Their shower is quick because they’re both too tired to stay there for longer.

Yuri quickly dries his hair just so Otabek won’t complain and they walk together to bed, Otabek closing the curtains when they pass by it. It’s only when they lay down together that it sinks in Yuri what had happened and he curls up against Otabek, biting down his own lip.

“Yura? Is everything ok?”, Otabek asks with a frown, sleepy but worried about Yuri’s weird behavior.

“Was it just a one-night thing?”, Yuri asks softly after a couple minutes of silence.

“Yura, nothing is a ‘one-night thing’ when it’s you.”, Otabek whispers, caressing Yuri’s hairs backwards.

Yuri finally lifts his head, blinking slowly at Otabek, his green eyes wide under his long blond lashes, “Really, Beka?”

“Of course, Yura…”, Otabek smiles and Yuri beams at him, lifting his chin up and pouting softly and once again Otabek complies easily with whatever Yuri wants, kissing his little pout softly before hugging him closer.

The sleep catches them quickly and they fall asleep together, hugged under the soft sunrays that enter the room by the crests of the curtains. Yuri wasn’t expecting a night full of first times when he walked out of Otabek’s apartment with his combat boots and leather jacket on the day before, but he surely wasn’t regretting his first adventure on the adult world.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was it hahahaha  
> Hopefully I'll see you guys on the rest of the week!  
> And, as always, feel free to talk to me on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com)!!!


End file.
